gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bending the knee
bends the knee to Aegon I Targaryen and his sisters, foreverafter becoming known as "the King Who Knelt"]] "Bending the knee" is a formal act of submission to a king or lord, a recognition of authority and a demonstration of fealty. It is common for surrendering parties to bend the knee after being defeated in a war or rebellion. Known acts of "bending the knee" * For centuries, House Bolton resisted the rule of House Stark as Kings of Winter. They were eventually defeated and bent the knee, giving up their barbaric practice of flaying as a sign of their submission. * Several kings and lords bent the knee to Aegon I Targaryen and his sisters during the War of Conquest, giving up their crowns and becoming vassals of Aegon the Conqueror. ** Edmyn Tully surrendered upon the arrival of House Targaryen. After the Burning of Harrenhal and the death of King Harren Hoare and his entire family, Aegon named Edmyn Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. ** After the Field of Fire and the death of King Mern Gardener and his entire family, Harlen Tyrell surrendered the Reach and was named Lord Paramount of the Reach and Warden of the South. ** After the Field of Fire, King Loren Lannister surrendered and was named Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. ** After the Field of Fire, King Torrhen Stark surrendered and was named Lord Paramount of the North and Warden of the North. He was foreverafter known as "the King Who Knelt". over the Eyrie and Ronnel Arryn surrenders in exchange for a ride on the beast]] ** During the Conquest, Visenya Targaryen rode Vhagar over the Bloody Gate and up to the Eyrie, where the child King Ronnel Arryn surrendered The Vale of Arryn in return for a ride on the dragon's back. * After Robert's Rebellion and the fall of the Targaryen dynasty, Lord Mace Tyrell bent the knee to Robert Baratheon, and in return was treated leniently, pardoned, and allowed to continue ruling the Reach as his family had before the war. * After the failure of the Greyjoy Rebellion, King Balon Greyjoy bent the knee to Robert. As a reward for his surrender he was allowed to keep his titles of Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind and Lord Reaper of Pyke. However, his only surviving son Theon was taken as a hostage by Eddard Stark to ensure that Balon did not rebel against the Iron Throne again. *Following the Battle of the Whispering Wood and the Battle of the Camps, Northern and Riverlands lords bend the knee to Robb Stark, proclaiming him King in the North in defiance of the authority of the Iron Throne *After the assassination of Renly Baratheon, the Stormlords and some lords of the Reach who had declared for him bent the knee to Stannis in support of his claim to the Iron Throne. *Following the Battle of the Blackwater, many surviving Stormlords and Reach lords bent the knee to King Joffrey.The Stormlands (Histories & Lore) Quotes References Category:Culture & Society